The New Tonks' Family!
by JennsanLuna4Ever
Summary: All info is in the first chapter, Rated M for language and other situations that may be brought up in the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have a new characther in this story, whose name is Atticus Phoenix Tonks, a little brother to Nymphadora Tonks, and also a love interest for Hermione Granger. Will be bashings of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley, aswell some harsh words about those three too. That will shocked both Weasley's parents and siblings aswell Harry's godfather and friend of his own father. Even Albus and Minerva will be shocked of those things that Hermione will finally tell them that day it all began. So what do you think of me beginning this now? Well here it comes, my darling loves. E/N.

* * *

Part 1 - The Meeting that changes everything!

When Hermione finally arrived at HQ's, she didn't see Harry so he wasnt there yet, which made her feel better that he wasn't there, but she hated that Ronald and his annoying little sister Ginerva was already there. But she went up to Molly who stood by the stove cooking up a storm of dinner, she tapped her shoulder and when she turned, Mrs Weasley brightened up abit and hugged Hermione, as she said

"Hermione, dear, when did you come here?" Making Hermione giggle abit, as she then said

"I just came and saw you and thought I maybe could help you abit if you need me" Making Molly just smile wider and said

"Please, do, Ginerva and the other boys except the twins who are at the store and Charlie is coming very soon, won't help as they are too lazy (saying that last part loudly so Ginerva and Ronald who sat at the table like waiting for the food, heard her saying that, and frowned abit) to help me out.

Made Hermione to shake her head abit, and said

"Well I can set the table then help you to serve the food when EVERYONE is here and not before that. As they have to wait like everyone else afterall."

Making Ginny and Ronald being more frowny at those words she said, but she didnt see or care to look at them either. She helped Molly as Arthur came up from behind Molly and wrapped his arms around her, making her turn and kiss him welcome home, then he saw Hermione and gave her side-ways hug which she returned very happily so. Arthur then went upstairs quickly to change out of his work clothes and he then came down with Sirius, Remus in tow. Soon the Tonks' too came over, aswell Charlie and Bill with his Fleur came too. Soon everyone was there, and Ronald looked like he was starving too much and was looking at all of the food with a drooling mouth, making Hermione just look onto him with disgust of his behaviour, she though smiled at the newcomers and guests. Gave a tight hug to Fleur who hugged aswell kissed her cheeks in greeting back. Ronald went then to drool over her, making Charlie who stood behind him at the time, see it and slapped the back of his head, making Ronald yell out;

"Ehh, what?!" Making Charlie just shake his head at his stupidity, said

"You are staring or drooling over a taken girl, by your own older brother, little brother." Making Ronald just huff and cross his arms across his chest. Everyone sat down, and Molly gave a look to Hermione who smiled widely and said loudly;

"Dig in everyone. Food is now ready to eat!" Making most just smile at her words, others just dugged in (Ronald and Ginerva most of them do so, making some even their parents look at them with shock of their distrasous manners.) and didnt care of how they did so. Molly then said

"Ronald, Ginerva, where is your manners going? Haven't I taught you to wait on your turn to take food and eat more controlled?" Making the two look at her with wide open mouth full of food in them, and just stare at their mother, aswell blushing brightly.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat right next to the Tonks' and Bill and Fleur on other side of the two youngest Weasley's, and was talking to them quietly between bites of food. Hermione actually sat what was not known by most of the room, her husband Edward Atticus Tonks Jr about few things she wanted the two talk about later on that evening, which he agreed to, as Ronald annoyingly said

"So Hermy, what are you going to do later?" Hermione gave him a glare, said

"Do not call me that name, I HATE it, OK? And for what I am going to do later is not your business, Ronald!" Making most looked shocked at her words as Ronald just went red with anger and glared at her. She just rolled her eyes at him and turned back to talk with Edward. Ignoring Ronald and others for now. His parents (Andromeda and Ted) just smiled at the two before going back to their own conversation, while Tonks his big sister went to talk on with Kingsley and Moody.

After an hour or so, the food was eaten and the meeting now would begin, as the younger ones went out for they are not part of the Order at the time, they didnt acknowlegde that Hermione stayed put by Ed's side. Others who were in the Order didnt see it yet either.

Everyone else in the Order arrived the Kitchen flooing in and sitting down immenditally. Soon Albus stood up and said

"Everyone welcome to an another meeting with the Order. Today we are going to discuss few things that needs to be told very soon to certain persons. And- Ms Granger what are you doing here?" (As he noticed her being in the room and Molly went onto to yell her to get out of there, when Edward stood up and said)

"My wife, Hermione, is now considerated as an Adult, due to our marriage and she is more than welcome to be introduced to the Order as she is also off age since last year."

Making most looked shocked, others looked angry or confused. But the Tonks' family had happy smile on their face, included Tonks, Ed's older sister, as Ed sat back down and took Hermione's hand in his, and making Hermione smile at him. Molly was furious of this, as others just sat there waiting for Albus' words. Albus after a few mintues then said

"Well, then welcome into the Order, Hermione, when did the marriage happen and why were we at the school not let known?"

Hermione said

"Our marriage was our business and not everyone to know or gossiped about. I didnt want to let it come out so everyone will make a mickey out of me, as I have been in past for things I love to do and not what everyone else wants me to do and like to do!"

Making many looked shocked at her words as Minerva said

"So that day in the bathroom, back in your 1st year, you lied to us?" Making Hermione sigh but nod, as she said then;

"I did so, for all I wanted at the time, was to have friends after being so bullied in Muggle Schools before I found out to be a witch. That day, Ronald had said some very hurtful words that made me be in that bathroom afterall, he is a lazy boy and bullies anyone who is different from his views."

Molly looked angry at her words, while Arthur had shock and disbelief on his face at what Hermione said. Minerva said

"What do you mean with being a lazy boy?" Hermione just shook her head, said harshly;  
"Why do you think the boys' and mine homeworks look almost identically? Harry and Ronald are lazy brats and who forces me to do their homework for them, for they dont want to do it themselves for they think it either too difficult or just too much to think of to do, so they forces me to do them for them, for they wants something that they will never get from me. Not Ever! I have had enough. Molly, Arthur, you need to tell your two youngest to get over themselves and think on their futures for themselves. Sirius, you need to tell Harry to stop being such immature brat and think he is the one who only counts in things that goes bad or goes horrible wrong for he is the one who causing it to happen when it is not his damn fault in most things that has happened over the years inside of Hogwarts!"

Many looked shocked of her words, others angry and others looked on her with pride that she finally stood up for herself.

"I married Edward, for I love him truly with all my heart and soul. As no love-potions can change it either. As I am a soul-mate and soulbonded to Edward on the day we met!"

Many looked at those words with shock, disbelief etc. Molly was silenced, as Albus said

"How did you find that part out?" Andromeda took over for now, and said

"For I too was or is soulmated to my Ted, and that is how I could see the same signs in my son and now his wife, my daugther-in-law, to have same connection. This connection also prevents any love, loyalty or lust potions to ever work in their system, as they are married or set to marry their true soul mate. Another soul-mated couple are none other James and Lily Potter."

Making many gasps around the room, as Severus glared at those words about his Lily, as he still was in very much in love with now deceased Lily Potter, his once best friend and love of his life. Ted who noticed that glare, just rolled his eyes, and said

"She wouldnt been in love back in you, Severus, as her soul was belonging to James since birth. When the two met sure they had their difficulties with each other as James needed to cool down and grow up before anything between was going to happen. Lily on the other hand, knew she was soul-mated to him, as I with Andy sat her down in the summer between what was going to be your 7th year at Hogwarts and we told her what we both knew of our own soul-mating. And she told us that she knew you had feelings for her that she couldnt return due to that she felt like that you were like a brother only for her until that fateful day you called her that horrible name to impress your fellow death-eater friends in Slytherin!"

Severus just looked with hatred and didnt want to take it in for what he felt for Lily was true love. Not lust like that mudblood Ted was talking about it was really from his part.

Albus just shook his head, as he knew how right Ted was in his words towards Severus. He then said

"Alright then, lets move on for now. Firstly, Hermione you will with your now husband live in a private quarters at Hogwarts as I know you will do your last year instead of 5th year now that you are married but also that you took your OWL's and sixth year exams this summer and last summer."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, as she was then given a envelope from him and she opened it and squealed loudly then hugged Ed so tightly which made him smile widely and hug her back. As he then also saw the resultats of both exam's and he was very happy and pleased for her sake. Others were just shocked of the squeal and the actions after it. Ted said with smile of hope to her

"How did you do, Hermione dear?" Making Hermione release her Ed and give him the papers and he took them and read out loud;

"The results of Hermione Jean Tonks née Granger OWL Resultats;

Aritchmancy - O, Acient Runes - O, Astronomy - O, Charms - O, Care of Magical Creatures - O, Defence Against Dark Arts - O, Herbology - O, History of Magic - O, Potions - O and Transfiguration - O! Wow Hermione well done. And the sixth year the same grading on those tests aswell. Well done, sweetheart!Aswell you passed Apparation test aswell."

Making Hermione smile at him and hugged him aswell Andy and Dora too. Others looked both shocked, happy and really proud especially Minerva and Albus.

"Well done, Mrs Tonks, my dear." Hermione smiled at her headmaster. Then meeting went onto the subjects that mattered now more than hers. After the meeting was over, the door was opened up by one of the members going out that way to get to the fireplace to floo back home, and the others was flunged into the kitchen having been standing on that side trying to overhear the meeting but no luck as Albus been smart and silenced the kitchen and locking the door aswell.

Molly looked furious over that her children had tried to overhear their meeting. Hermione just rolled her eyes and took Ed's hand in hers again and he smiled pulled it up and kissed her hand softly. Making her smile more and sit leaning back towards him. He just wrapped his arm around her, as the other kids now noticed Hermione was there and that a boy had his arm around her aswell. Ronald just glared and turned very red in his face of anger, and Ginny just stared in jealous, as Fred and George just went forward, said

"Oh hello Ed, how are you doing, mate?" Making Edward just grin, as the others now knowing what his name was, just stared waited for his answer, as Ed said

"I am doing really well and very happy wizard and man indeed." Making Hermione giggle and slap his leg gently as possible, as he just chuckled of it all. Fred and George looked at her with some shock, but just smiled then, said

"SO you got to stay then, in the meeting?" Making Hermione chuckle, and said

"Well I am already of age, Fred, George, I turned seventeen last year."

"Really, Granger?" Making Hermione giggle more, said

"Yes, and actually my name is not Granger anymore!" Making the ones who hadnt been in the meeting looked at her with wonder and still some anger and jealously. Molly was still angry so she was standing doing dishes in an angry manners, while Arthur and most of the others just looked onto the situation. Ready to grip in if needed. As Fred said

"And what is your name now then, if not Granger anymore, Hermione?" Hermione just smiled and Ted took over to tell them;

"Hermione's name is not Granger anymore, for earlier this summer, she married my son, Edward here, as the two are soulmates and soulbonded couple. Which means no one else can change it, unless you want to kill them with whatever you want to try to separate them, which is also very and highly illegal to do so."

Making many of the ones who hadnt been in the meeting gasps of these news, while Ronald finally exploded...

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of this story? Like, Love or Hate it? Please be kind in your comments! Thank you for both the comments and that you read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your comments. Sorry for both the language will be in this chapter and also for how long it has taken me to update you guys with a new chapter on this and aswell my other stories that is also new ones. I hope you will Love this too. Again, forgive me for my language, as I know many of you are sensitive to it or just do not like swearing. I will try my best to minimise it for you who are disliking it aswell sensitive to it. Ronald, Ginerva and Harry!Bashing in this chapter aswell Molly. Anyways onto the story, I so wish that I owned the characthers, but JK Rowling does and she has all credits for it too. I also know I wrote a mistake of his name, It is Edward Atticus Tonks, not Atticus Edward Tonks. Forgive me. His nickname is Ed.  
**

* * *

Part 2 - Explosive Revealations and Reactions!

_Last time;_

_Making many of the ones who hadn't been at the meeting gasps of the news, while Ronald exploded..._

Now;

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY HERMIONE FROM ME?! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE FOR FUCK SAKE! MOM, WHAT DID I DO WRONG WITH THE POTIONS"

Hermione gasped of the words he said, as Ed pulled her into his arms, and stood up with her in his arms, and he was now glowing in anger, making Ronald and others who didn't know his powers was like this gasps and paled of his eyes look like. Molly looked at her son with shock and anger of what he just revealed and also very scared now of the enraged Edward Tonks was at this moment, as Hermione took her hands up to his face, as she said

"I am only yours, Ed, I love only you, Ronald is immature lazy brat who needs to grow the fuck up and grow pants to ask a girl out, not me though as I am married and in love with you only!" Edward cooled down, but then he glared at the boy, said loudly

"You wish you could have her, but she is already mine and I dont mean in the way you are thinking of her, being a possession of a toy to play and use however you want to! She is a GIRL and she has EMOTIONS unlike you, boy!"

Making Ronald look pissed of more at the man who told him off, Molly just glared still, and Ginny has this strange look of lust and anger towards to Hermione and Edward. Others were shocked of the news that just exploded from the red-headed boy. Albus said in angry voice

"What is this about potions I hear you say, Mr Ronald Weasley?! Are you saying you used Love-Potions on Mrs Tonks before?" Making the boy gulp, and look away, as Molly exploded;

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE THAT OF MY SON, MY RONNIE CAN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Making Hermione snort and Edward just rolled his eyes at her words. Molly glared at the two, more towards the girl, who just glared back with anger and hatred towards the three, just as the door opened and in came Harry who stood there wondering what was going on, Hermione gave a look to Headmaster and Sirius who both nodded and took Harry out of the room, and when Ginny tried to follow them, she was then stunned by Hermione herself for she had no business anymore of Harry's wellbeings or business.

Making Molly glare at this, and Arthur said

"Why did you do that for, Hermione?" Hermione said with a small snort;

"For Ginerva has no business of what the Headmaster and Sirius wants to talk to Hary about. She is NOT his girlfriend, therefore no business to follow." Making Arthur nodded at this, as Molly kept glaring at this, as Headmaster and Sirus came back, but no Harry. Sirius said

"We just gave Harry aswell a Flushing Potion, we had to force it down his throat, as what you suspected with hím, was true, Hermione!" Hermione nodded, said

"Good, then he can also find his true soulmate without those foul potions in his system, that I too had. That is how I found out to be soul-mated to my Ed afterall I went to St Mungos."

Molly continued to look angry with some fear too, aswell Ginny now being revived from the stunning spell. The two were also silenced for now. Ronald was already silenced.

Albus said

"I will get the bottom of this, one way or another, I am glad you Aurors are here though that way this will be legally done despite what way I will get the bottom of this with potions being mentioned. I want Answers now!"

Aurors nodded at this, and agreed to help out of this mess has been mentioned with potions. Sirius said

"Harry had the Illegal Love Potion aswell Loyalty and Hatred potions in his system aswell a block on his magic and that he was to be slowed down to Ronald's level of school thinking." Making many gasps of this being revealed, the three Weasley's was pale-red in their faces as they were now busted.

Fred and George couldnt help to say in angry voices together;

"Oh you three are so busted then!" Making some looked at them with confusion, as Albus said

"You knew what they were doing to Hermione and Mr Potter then?" Making the two, shake their heads and said

"We only saw Mom brewing the potions as we also recognised the smells of the Amortentia potion she was making as we were affected by it, by smelling our crushes' smells from the cauldron, if we had known who it was meant to, we would have told dad as he is ministry worker and knows the rules of it too." Making Arthur nodded that he would report it despite it being his own wife making the potions. Molly glared at the boys and her husband would betray her that way. Arthur said to her

"I will do so, for I dont recognise my wife or my two youngest would even do this. This stupid crush Ginerva has had on Harry will stop here and now, and Ronald you will force yourself to grow to the age you are supposed to be at, and stop whining and eating like a pig too. Molly, I want a divorce for I dont recognise you anymore, I know you used to potioned me, to love you, but lucky I did fall once in love with you without them in my system, but now I dont even know you anymore, that you would resort this is actrious and plain stupid!"

Making the Weasley's children looked at him with shock, some others too. Molly looked terrified of this, Ronald just glared and had his arms across his chest and Ginny pouted and looked away from everyone.

* * *

A/N: How was this for chapter 2? Want more or that I expand the chapter? It was hard to write this chapter for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all comments, I will do my best to try do better in the chapter, but you do realise we do jump in our head and we do write down what we have in our head for our stories too. We all ARE NOT PERFECT story tellers. None of us are! So stop being all smart asses and comment such comments of how I should do better just for you dont like my stories going the fast ahead. This comment is for those who wrote such style on my story for Love In Forks! I am tired of being judged and cruel commented even if they are well hidden in the words, I am good to see it anyways. Anyways back to this story. I hope you will though love this next part of this story. If not, then get lost! I also want to apologise again for the name changing of the man Hermione is married to into the Tonks Family.  
**

* * *

Part 3 - Aftershocks and More Drama of the three Weasle-Bee's!

(A/N: I wont start liking the Weasley's just for you do, I HATE the three stooges for they are bastards and needs to fucking grow up and stop thinking money and fame is everything you need in life.)

Molly looked terrified of the news that Arthur just said, and the rest looked shocked of his admission, as Ronald and Ginerva still sat sulking or in Ginerva's case crying crocidile tears. Hermione just sat back with Edward with his arms around her, while waiting for anyone to talk or at least say something. Albus was trying to get people off the Weasley's for now, as he stood up, said loudly:

"Alright everyone, I think it is time to end this, Weasley's deal with this mess at home please. Rest of you, I want to see you in new meeting in a week's time. Until, have a great christmas and holiday." Everyone just split up after that, Hermione went with her husband to their home.

A week later, an invitation came in the owl post for the new Tonks' Family and others in the order, now it was probably all fixed up with the Weasley's big troubles and issues or at least most hoped it was for the time being and no more dramas or yelling, as earlier that week, Hermione and Edward had figured out that they were expecting their first child together. She was 4 months along, as she thought the long outdrawn sickness had been the flu or stomach flu that went over to flu again, but nope, she was pregnant with their first child, and it was going to be born in June, June 24th to be exact, but who knows if it will be born on that day especially first borns are usually going over time. It was also about 3 weeks after graduating from Hogwarts, so perfect timing really. Neither could wait to tell the news today either.

A while later, everyone except the youngest Weasleys, Harry Potter and few more came to the meeting, as soon Hermione and Ed sat down, the meeting began with news of a new Marriage Law for everyone between 15-25 years old. That one would make those who are not in this meeting go mental, Hermione thought, but as soon all of the news and laws were explained, Hermione then gave a look to Ed, as the doors were now opened up for the others to come in and join in, he then stood up as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, aswell at Hermione, as Ed then held a hand out for her to take, which she happily did, and with a smile on their lips, Ed then said

"The reason I with my love and wife, Hermione, is standing up is for few days ago, we two got some happy news" At that Albus said

"And what are those happy news, Edward, Hermione?"Hermione then took a hand on her lower belly, as she said

"That Edward and I are expecting our 1st child, after all I did think I had the flu or something that came back in waves every now and then" At that shouts of congratulations were heard aswell angry outbursts from the three Weasley's. Harry was still in confused state because of how much the illegal potions he had in his system was still being drain and he was also not allowed to visit or be at the Burrow as he was forbidden for contact with Ginny, Ronald and Molly still but the others were allowed to see him still.

Hermione and Ed kissed as his parents then came up and gave the two hugs so did Tonks to both of them, as Albus then said

"Well, a toast for Hermione and Edward Tonks is well deserved then, congratulations, when are you due, dear?" Hermione smiled and said

"June 24th, but I could go over time as first timer mothers usually do, so I could have this baby in beginning of July too." Making him grin wider and others aswell, as Ron, Ginny and Molly was silcenced for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: So How was that for the new chapter, did you like it? Please comment of your thoughts and aswell come up with ideas of what next chapter should be of its content aswell if you think the baby is a boy or a girl for them. Love you all. I hope you are all safe and healthy and I will think of you who are not at the moment well and/or have relatives in this crisis aswell mourn with you who lost someone not only for the virus but other dieseases! **


End file.
